Running Up That Hill
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Angelica Warren returns back home to Charming after getting a urgent message from her father. What happens when Angelica and her loved ones get caught in the crossfire over the letters she was given and was told to hide? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…

"What am I going to do with these people?" Angelica Warren muttered to herself as she was looking through a few of her co-workers files, because she had to fire, at least, two of them, over some new, but not so much improved, budget cuts.

A few minutes later, she heard a beep, followed by a voice on the intercom. "Uh, Miss Warren, you got a call on line two."

"Who is it, Lola? And for the love of God, please call me Angie." she asked her secretary.

"I'm sorry, Angie, I keep forgetting."

"It's fine… now, who's on line two?"

"A man that keeps insisting that he's your father."

"My father?" Angelica scoffed. "I haven't had a father since I left home when I was twenty one. You tell him - whatever it is - I ain't buying and piss off."

"Um… you really want me to tell him that?"

"No." Angelica sighed. "Just tell whoever it is, father or not, that I'm super busy, leave me alone, and take a message or something."

"You got it, Boss." Lola said, before hanging up the intercom.

Angelica leaned back in her chair, shaking her head, and thinking about the last time she seen her father, which by the way, wasn't pretty. Suddenly, she picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Damon Brody, how can I help you today?"

"Hey, Damon." she smiled, hearing her fiance's voice.

"What's up, Beautiful?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see what you're up to."

"Oh, you know… the same shit, helping customers with their cell phones, because they're too dumb to figure it out. What about you?"

"Looking through these files. I have to fire two people by Friday."

"Why?"

"Mr. Russell is doing some budget cuts or something… hell, I don't know, and it doesn't even make sense, but whatever." Angelica sighed. "Anyway, what time are you coming home?"

"I'll try and get out of here by six, but with the way things are going, I don't think it'll happen, so tell Mia that I'm sorry for missing her school play."

"Damn it, Damon, she's been practicing really hard and she's looking forward to seeing you there."

"I'm sorry, Babe, I gotta work."

"Can you at least_ try_ to be there? I mean, it starts at seven."

"Yeah." Damon sighed. "I'll try."

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you later… I have some work to do."

"Me too." he paused. "Bye, Angie."

"Bye." she said, then hung up the phone and groaned. "Today is gonna be a long day."

...

A few hours later, as Angelica was about to clock out early, her door swung open, with Lola rushing in first. "I'm sorry, Angie, I tried stopping him. Do you want me to call security?"

Angelica raised her eyebrow, seeing the man in front of her that she used to call Dad. "No, it's fine, Lola… I got this."

"Okay." she nodded, then walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, this is a _huge_ and very _unnecessary_ surprise, Piney."

"Yeah, you're a hard person to track down."

"And for good reason." she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

Piney sat down in the chair and tossed a manila folder on her desk. "We need to talk." he paused, seeing 'Angelica Warren' label in front of him, then noticed a ring on her finger. "You married?"

"Engaged."

"Why'd you change your last name, if you're not married yet?"

"Because Daddy-O, you think that any big businesses, like this one for an example, would take me seriously having ties to the club with Winston as my last name? Uh, no, they wouldn't, so after I left Charming, I legally changed it to Warren." Angelica looked up seeing the frown on his face, then groaned. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Piney glared at her for a few seconds, before he responded. "I want you to do something for me."

"Wow." she looked at him incredulously. "I haven't seen or spoken to you, in about eight years or so, and the first thing you want, is a favor?" she chuckled, shaking her head. "Bad form, Pops."

"Would you shut up and listen to me."

Angelica scoffed. "You have five minutes, Grouch."

Piney took a deep breath. "There's been some shit going on in Charming, some bad shit."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Okay, does this "bad shit." she used her quotation fingers. "Consist of any criminal activity?" Piney didn't respond, he just glared at her, which made Angelica chuckle. "Of course it does… well, the clock is tickin' Pops."

"With the way everything is going down, if something should happen to me…"

"Wait, stop." Angelica cut him off. "What do you mean, if something should happen to you?

"I'm an old man, Angie, I'm not gonna live forever."

"Touche'."

"As I was saying… in this folder is some papers and I want you to make copies of them, then put them in a safe place. If anything should happen to me, I want you to present the club with all of it."

"And what is in the folder exactly?"

"Just some old letters." he shrugged. "And some notes."

"Okay, Pops, let me get this straight… you want me to make a bunch of copies of whatever is in this folder, hide them, and then show them to SAMCRO in the event if something should happen to you?"

"Yeah."

Angelica stared at him for a few seconds. "Are you out of your damn mind? I can't go back to Charming."

"Angie, what had happened then, was a long time ago."

"That may be true, but it still hurts." she paused. "Mom was gone, Opie was locked up, and I was betrayed by the three people, I thought, gave a shit about me, and you happen to be one of them." she scoffed. "I should have bounced when Mom did."

"After all this time, you can't let it go?"

"No, should I?"

"It was a long time ago."

"You keep saying, _it was a long time ago_." she mocked him. "But it doesn't make it okay or change the fact that it happened."

Piney just shook his head and picked up a picture frame that was sitting on the desk. He saw his little girl with her little girl, posing with a good looking guy. "I see you have your own family now. This man better be treating you and my granddaughter good."

Angelica was a little hesitant, but slowly nodded. "He does."

"Well." he put the frame back in its spot. "Good for you." he stood up. "For what it's worth, Angie, I'm sorry with the way things turned out. I should have been a better father to you and I wasn't. I hope one day you can forgive me." Angelica opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and Piney sighed. "I love you, Angie." and with that, he walked out of her office, leaving her completely speechless.

"Is everything okay?" Lola asked, walking in ten minutes later. "Was that really your father?"

"Yeah, it was."

"What'd he want?"

"To talk." Angelica opened her bottom drawer and pulled out her purse. "I'm going to leave for the day, because later, is Mia's school play." she put on her sunglasses on the top of her head and stood up. "If you need me, call me, if not, then I'll see you tomorrow in the am."

"You got it, Angie." Lola nodded.

"See you later." Angelica walked out of her office. As she was about to walk out of the building, she stopped, turned around, and went down to the copy room to make copies of those old letters. She didn't even look at them or read any of it, she just made three copies of each, and put them in separate folders.

"Hey, Angie… what are you doing in the copy room? Don't you have a secretary that does this shit for you?"

"Yes, I do, Vince." she rolled her eyes at her newly appointed partner. "But I'm capable of doing this _shit_ myself."

"You know." he got closer, in her personal space. "I can do it for you."

"I bet you could, Sparky." she chuckled, grabbing the folders. "Look, you need to back up off me, before I kick your ass."

Vince smirked. "Since when did you get all bitchy? You're usually nice."

"Well, seeing someone I haven't seen in over seven years, kinda brings out my bitchiness, so like I said… back up off me." she glared at him for a few seconds, then walked out of the copy room, and left the building.

...

Before Angelica went home, she went to drop off two of the folders at two different banks and put them in her safe deposit boxes, with specific written instructions, then she sat in her computer room, staring at the last two folders, taking a sip of her Patron.

"Hello, My Love."

Angelica looked up at her best friend walking in and smiled. "Hey, Cassidy."

"Okay." she sat down in the chair. "I'm here to go to Chunks school play."

"It's in four hours."

"Okay, yeah… well." Cassidy slumped in her seat. "I'm here, very early to get away from Noah and I'm also here because I need a ride to the play. What kind of godmother would I be, if I didn't go see it?"

"I know, right?" Angelica nodded. "So, that jerk still won't leave you alone?"

"Ugh!" Cassidy groaned. "He just won't get the picture… I'm completely done with him. He needs to let go and move on." she paused, seeing Angelica staring intently at a few folders that were in front of her, which made her frown a little. "I know that face… what's going on?"

"Well, for starters." Angelica sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Guess who had the nerve to barge into my office today?"

"Who?" Cassidy raised her eyebrow. "Brad Pitt? Tom Cruise? Ooh, no, was it George Clooney?"

"Uh, none of the above, Crazy."

"Bummer." Cassidy sighed. "Okay, who was it?"

"My father."

"Seriously? What the hell did he want?"

"A favor." Angelica paused. "He stopped by because of some bad shit going on back home. He wanted me to make copies of these letters and notes." she pointed at the folder. "Hide them and if something should happen to him, I show one of the folders to the club."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I haven't decided… still thinking about it."

"Have you read them?"

"No and I'm not going to, I mean, it's none of my business. I'll probably just do what I'm told and be done with it." Angelica grabbed the two folders and put them in her desk. "They'll be here for now." she locked it with a little key. "Let's go shopping and grab a bite to eat, before Mia's play."

...

"Oh, come on, Honey." Angelica said, as she walked into her house, followed by Mia and Cassidy. "You did great up there."

"It doesn't matter." Mia shrugged. "Daddy didn't even show up."

"He had to work late and you know that he'd be there if he could."

"Yeah, Chunk." Cassidy nodded. "He loves you."

"If he really did, then he wouldn't have broken his promise and missed my important play."

"I'm sorry, Baby." Angelica gave Mia a weak smile.

"It's not your fault, Mommy. Can I go to bed?"

"Yeah." Angelica gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Chunk, you did great tonight."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass… good night." then Mia went upstairs to her room.

"Damon owes her, big time."

"Yes, he does." Angelica put her purse down and walked into the kitchen, with Cassidy following behind her. "How 'bout a beer?"

"You read my mind." Cassidy leaned up against the counter. "I'm starving."

...

It was a little after midnight and it was raining, while Angelica was wide awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried. There was just a million things running in her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about, not only that, Damon wasn't even home yet.

He called her at 9:30pm, telling her that he wouldn't be home until really late, and at that point, Angelica didn't even care. She was super pissed that he missed Mia's play when he promised he'd be there. A part of her had a weird feeling in her gut, telling her that something was going on when Damon works late. She don't think she'd be able to prove it, but she's still suspicious of him.

When Angelica finally heard Damon's car pulling into the garage, she looked over at the alarm clock and read '2:15' in big green numbers. Angelica just fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes, because if Damon knew that she was awake, he'd want to talk, but that wouldn't be smart on his part since she'd just blow up at him, so she decided to keep her mouth shut, pretending she was asleep.

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter one, for this new story! Yeah, I know. I probably have no business posting up a new one, but I wanted to. I am so sorry, I've been neglecting all my other SOA stories. I've been focused on my Avengers and Thor stories, because I freaking love Loki, plus trying to write a book/novel. Apologies. Hope you enjoyed this and there will be more to come. Thanks a bunch and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…

For the whole day, Angelica didn't see Damon at all. Not when she woke up in the morning, or after she came home from work. She thinks that he must have left an hour before her alarm went off, but for what he did to Mia, she didn't really want to see him anyway. She was _that_ mad at him.

Angelica picked Mia up from school, visited with Cassidy for a while, then went home to fix dinner. She sent a text to Damon telling him about it, but she got no response back, so she didn't bother to even fix him a plate. After she cleaned up and did the dishes, she helped Mia with her homework, then got her to bed, and still, nothing from Damon.

It wasn't until after one thirty in the morning, when Angelica heard his car pulling into the drive way. "Oh, hell no." she muttered, crawling out of bed, then put on her robe and went downstairs waiting for him to walk in. As soon as the door opened, she crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here." Damon said, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I really don't want you here right now."

"Why? Because I missed a silly little play? Get real, Angie."

"That play was extremely important to her. She worked really hard and she wanted you to be there."

"I had work, you know that."

Angelica raised her eyebrow. "Do I? Are you sure it was work and not some dumb ass tramp that creeps around your building?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I bet." she chuckled. "So, did she get the job?" Damon opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then Angelica pointed to the door. "You might as well turn around and go, because you're not staying here tonight."

"You can't be serious, this is my house too."

"Actually, my name is on the lease, therefor, it's mine… so, leave."

Damon stared at her in disbelief and shook his head. "Fine." then he slammed the door behind him, and drove off.

Once Angelica knew he was gone, she locked up everything, and went to check on Mia, but she saw that she was awake. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." Mia sat up a little bit. "I've been awake for a while."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?"

"Yeah." Mia got out of her bed and followed Angelica into her room, and both of them got comfortable, and laid down. "It wasn't a silly play." Mia said, after a few minutes.

"I know it wasn't." Angelica gave Mia a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go to sleep. You have school in the morning. Good night, Baby Girl."

"Good night, Mommy." Mia yawned, then both of them fell asleep.

...

A few days after Angelica and Damon's fight, she had gotten a weird text from Piney that said _"I need you in Charming. Get here as soon as you can. Come alone."_ she thought that it was strange, but took a day to think it over, and now, she's on her way to see what he wants. Luckily, she didn't have to travel that far, living in Seattle, Washington.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she smiled, hearing the ringtone, then grabbed it from her lap and pressed the talk button. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hi, Mommy."

"How's it going over there?"

"It's fine." Mia heavily sighed.

"Honey, why do you sound so down?"

There was a long pause before Mia spoke. "Because I miss you and Daddy's not here."

"Where's Aunt Cassidy?"

"In the kitchen." Mia paused again. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, Baby, maybe in a few days. I just have to see what Grandpa wanted and after that, I'll come back home, okay?"

"Okay, I gotta go. My lunch is ready. I love you, Mommy, bye - bye."

"Love you too, Mia… bye." Angelica told her and hung up her phone, then dropped it in her lap. A few minutes later, she sighed, as she passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect, because she definitely wasn't ready for this visit. Angelica had already seen Piney, but she was more nervous seeing the two people that broke her heart, and she wasn't sure where she wanted to go first.

The first place she went - Donna's house, but nobody was home. Second place - Piney's house and again, nobody was home. Finally the last place - she pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, and parked her 2011 navy blue Dodge Challenger, and got out.

"Here goes nothing." she muttered, walking up to the two guys she's never seen before, wearing the T-M work shirts. "Excuse me." she said, getting their attention. "Could either of you tell me where Piney is?" the skinny guy ignored her, so she turned her attention to the big guy and read his name tag. "Uh, Filthy Phil, do you know where Piney is?"

"He might be in the clubhouse, but if not, then you'd have to talk to Opie."

"What?" Angelica's eyes widened. "Opie's out of Chino? When?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm just a Prospect."

"Well, where is he?"

"Wait." the skinny guy held up his hand, kind of glaring at her. "Who are you?"

Angelica scoffed, reading his name tag. "Rat Boy, I'm Opie's little sister… now, where is he?"

"Inside." he pointed to the clubhouse.

"Thanks, Boys." she said, walking away. Once she got to the door, she took a few deep breaths before going in. _"Everything still looks the same."_ she thought to herself._ "Except for the chapel doors. What the hell happened to those?" _

"Hey." she heard behind her. "Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

"No, not at all." she chuckled as she turned around with a smile. "What's up, Trager. Long time no see."

"No fucking way!" Tig scooped her up in a hug and spun her around. "What are you doing here, Angie?"

"I'm here." she paused, as she let go. "For a short visit."

"Why a short visit?"

"I'm just here to see what my Pops is doing. Have you seen him?"

"No, Doll, not for a day or two. Opie might know." Tig smacked her arm. "Oh, yeah, Ope's out of Chino."

"Yeah, that's what one of the Prospects told me outside. How long has he been out?"

"For over three, maybe four years."

"Awesome." Angelica nodded. "So, where is my brother?"

Tig sighed. "He's around here somewhere. Have you seen Juice yet?"

"Nope… and I don't want to see Kyle either."

"Well, that won't be a problem." Tig chuckled.

Angelica raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"A little after Ope got out." Tig started, leaning in a little closer. "Hobart shows his face at one of the fundraisers, with his kids and his bitch. Later on, we got him to come here, because he still had the reaper on his back."

"Oh, no." Angelica shook her head. "That's a no-no."

"Right, so we gave him a choice: fire or knife."

"I really hope he chose fire."

"He did." Tig smirked. "And I burned it off of him."

"Good, the bastard got everything he deserved, for what he did to my brother and to me."

Tig raised his eyebrow. "What'd he do to you?"

Angelica shook her head. "It doesn't matter." and before Tig could open his mouth to respond, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jax, Opie, and Chibs walking in. "Never mind, I found him."

Tig turned around. "Hey, guys… guess who decided to drop by?"

"Angie!" Opie tackled her into a bear hug. "Shit, when'd you get here?"

"Not too long ago, but I've missed you." she let go of him and gave Jax a hug. "Hello, Handsome… nice hair cut."

Jax chuckled, letting go. "Thanks."

"Hello, Love." Chibs scooped her into a hug. "I've missed the hell out of you."

"Yeah, me too." she nodded, then let go.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Jackson." she smiled at her best friend. "I'm here to talk to Pops." she looked up at Opie. "Do you know where he is?"

"Probably over at the cabin."

"Can you take me there?"

"I would, Sis, but he's a little pissed off right now. I'd wait until he calms down, because I'm sure he wants to be alone with his Scotch."

Angelica thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I can wait. How's Donna?"

"She's, um…" Opie looked away scratching the back of his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Jax cut him off, and picked up Angelica's hand, seeing a pretty good size princess cut diamond ring. "Little Miss 'I'll-never-ever-get-married-in-my-entire-life' is actually engaged?"

Angelica punched him in his arm. "Yes, I am."

"Who is he? Does he treat you good?"

Angelica saw the concern in Opie's eyes and nodded. "His name is Damon, and yes he does."

"He better." Jax, Opie, and Tig said, in unison.

"Or we'll kick his ass!" Chibs added.

"Yeah." Angelica laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jax grabbed her hand and led her over to the couches. As they sat down, the guys followed and sat down as well. "So." Jax leaned back. "Where you living at now? I mean, you just up and leave, and not tell anyone where you're going or why."

"After I left Charming." Angelica started. "I moved to Colorado, then five years ago, I moved up to Seattle with my best friend Cassidy and my, uh, daughter Mia."

"You have a daughter?" Opie asked. "How old is she?"

"She's turning seven, two months." Angelica held up her hand. "And before you ask, yes, she might be."

"What do you mean, she might be?"

Angelica glanced at Jax. "It's a long story, which I'd rather not get into."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." Angelica reached into her wallet and gave one of her pictures to Opie. "This was taken three weeks ago." she noticed the smirk on her brothers face. "What?"

"Angie, what the hell are you talking about? She totally looks like him."

"Let me see." Jax snatched it out of his hand and nodded. "Yep…" he passed it over to Chibs and Tig to look it over, then smacked Angelica's arm. "Why would you say she might be?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "There's always that 50/50 chance."

"There is no way, Doll, that she would look like anyone else, well, besides you, of course." Tig said, giving her back the picture. "Your daughter is definitely his."

"Well, that's good news." Chibs smiled. "Juicy Boy is a daddy."

Angelica sighed. "Just… don't tell him, because he should hear it from me."

Tig put his arm around her. "I won't tell 'em. I hardly see him anymore. He's either at the warehouse or the new asshole sheriff is picking him up for a piss test, or keeping him in a cage over night."

"Aye." Chibs nodded. "He's been a bit… distracted."

"Oh." Angelica put the picture back in her wallet and took a breath. "So, what's been going on in Charming, while I've been gone." she noticed the guys exchanging glances, then she raised her eyebrow. "What? Is it bad?"

Tig nodded. "The majority of it."

"Alright, here it goes." Jax started, rubbing his neck, then for the next half hour, him and the guys explained to Angelica everything that has happened in Charming - from after Opie got out of Chino - to the events that are happening now, and everything else in between, except for major club business and what had happened to Donna. Tig nor Opie, and not even Jax wasn't ready to drop that bomb on her yet.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…

Needless to say, Angelica was in complete shock and couldn't even believe that most of it happened, she sat there, trying to wrap her head around everything. "Wow." she shook her head. "I've missed a hell of a lot."

"Yeah, you have… but maybe you should move back to Charming." Jax suggested with a smile. "And you won't miss anything else."

"I don't even know if I can come back."

"Why not? We'll help you pack."

"No, it's okay, Tig." she sighed. "I'm doing alright, living in Seattle, besides I have a really good job over there."

"Oh, come on, Angie." Opie nudged her. "You can always find another job."

"I can't, Ope."

Tig got up from the couch and chuckled as he walked away. "You'll change your mind, Doll… they always do." then he went outside.

"He's got a point, Love." Chibs winked at her.

Angelica sighed in defeat. "You jerks really suck right now."

Jax put his arm around her shoulder and chuckled. "We love you too, Angie."

"Riiiiiiiiiight." she rolled her eyes, then lightly elbowed him in his side. "So, where's your mother?"

"Over in the office. You gonna go say Hi?"

"Yeah." she stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back." then she walked out of the clubhouse and headed to the office. "Here we go." she muttered, then after she counted to three in her head, she lightly knocked, before going inside.

"Come in." she heard as she slowly shut the door. "How can I help you?"

"Hi there."

"What?" Gemma snapped her head up and her eyes widened. "Angie?" she jumped out of her seat and hugged her. "Holy shit! What are you doing here?"

Angelica chuckled, letting go. "I just got in, not too long ago." both of them sat down, then she continued. "I'm here to see my dad."

"Why? I mean, I thought there was still some bad blood between you two?"

"Well, yeah, but not even a week ago, as I was getting ready to go home, Piney walked into my office with a folder."

"What kind of folder?" Gemma asked, curiously.

Angelica leaned back in the chair. "Pops told me that they're some old letters and notes." she shrugged. "He wanted me to hang onto it."

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure, but it's not with me at the moment. I can have my friend Cassidy bring it down, by tomorrow or something."

"Okay." Gemma nodded. "Let me know when it gets here."

"I will, so, have you seen my dad? He sent me a text a few days ago, telling me to come home."

Gemma looked confused. "You said… a few days ago? Baby, are you sure it was a few days ago?"

"Yeah." Angelica took her phone out of her purse and went through her texts messages. "It says, 'I need you in Charming. Get here as soon as you can. Come alone.'" she put her phone back. "And that's why I'm here."

"I bet that Piney just misses you. His health isn't getting any better and he wanted to see you before it was too late."

"Yeah, maybe." Angelica stood up. "I'm gonna call my friend and tell her to bring the folder, so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Baby." Gemma smiled, then after Angelica walked out of the office, she picked up her pre-pay. "Goddamn it, Clay." she groaned, pressing the buttons, but then she slammed it on her desk when she got his voice mail. "What the hell are you up to now?"

...

Angelica was leaning on her car, on the phone, waiting for the other line to get picked up. "Answer, you old Grouch." a few seconds later, she got the answering machine, so she hung up, and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cass, what are you up to?"

"Just watching TV, about to go pick up Chunk from school in a few. What's going on over on your end?"

"I tried to get a hold of my Pops, but he must be asleep or something, anyway, I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You remember those folders that I put in my desk?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, how 'bout you and Mia pack some clothes, bring one of the folders, and come down to Charming, for… you know, a mini vacation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Angelica thought about it for a second. "Yeah, so that way, everyone can meet Mia."

"Including her father?"

"Yes." Angelica sighed. "Including her father, Cass."

"Alright then. When do you want us there?"

"Tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening, which ever works for you, just let me know when you leave, so I can text you the address."

"Okay." Cassidy chuckled a little. "I'm sure Mia will be ecstatic to leave. She's still pissed at Damon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well." Cassidy took a breath. "This is good for me too, Angie. Being out of state, it's keeping Noah away from me."

"See… the mini vacation works for everyone."

"Okay, well, I'll go pick her up, start packing, and we'll hit the road."

"Sounds good." all of a sudden, Angelica heard a familiar Harley pulling into the lot, then she looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit what?" Cassidy asked. "What's wrong?"

"Juice is here."

"Where? Over there?"

"Shhh…"

Cassidy laughed out loud. "Why the hell are you telling me to _shhh_, nobody can hear me but you, Silly Ass."

"Oh, yeah, you're right."

"So, what's he doing?"

"He's getting off his bike." Angelica whispered. "He's walking away from it, and now… he's in the clubhouse." she let out a breath of relief. "He didn't even notice me. Good. I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

Cassidy laughed. "Well, if you do talk to him, good luck, and we'll be seeing you later."

"Alright, later, Cass." then Angelica sighed, and hung up her phone.

...

"So, did you see her, Juicy Boy?" Chibs asked, with a grin.

"What?" Juice looked confused. "See who?"

"Angie."

"Angie?" Juice made a face. "Why are you asking me if I seen her?"

Jax chuckled, smacking his arm. "Because Dummy, she's outside."

"No, she's not."

"It's true." Opie nodded. "My sister's here."

Juice didn't even respond, he just turned around and swung the door open, then went outside. His eyes widened, when he saw the woman he used to love, walking towards him, looking at the ground. He just couldn't believe that he walked right passed her when he got there. Once Angelica looked up, she quickly stopped in her tracks, and gasped a little. Juice was just staring a her, mouth agape, unable to speak.

"Hello… is the word you're looking for!"

Angelica glared at Tig, as he went up to them. "Yeah, thanks, Smart Ass."

"No problem." he smacked Juice on his shoulder blade. "Glad to be of service… now, as you were."

"Gee, thanks again, Jerk Face."

"Anytime, Baby Doll." Tig winked at her, then went back inside the clubhouse, leaving the once love birds alone outside.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…

Even after the three minutes, Angelica and Juice were still standing there, in silence, somewhat face to face. _"Awkward."_ she thought, as she crossed her arms, and took a deep breath. "So." she started. "How have you been?"

"Wow." Juice scoffed. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"I was… just wondering."

"You stopped giving a shit eight years ago, why start now?"

"Juice." she sighed. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because of my dad." she paused. "He sent me a text and told me to come to come home, so I did."

"Oh, really? And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Angelica shrugged. "Either you do or you don't."

"Well." he shrugged, mocking her. "I don't… you wanna know why?"

"No." she shook her head. "Not really, because it don't matter." he just frowned, then she groaned. "Like I said, I'm not here to fight and argue with you, I'm here for my dad, and after that, I'm leaving."

Juice stared at her for a moment before responding. "What does Piney need you for?"

"None of your damn business."

Suddenly, something shiny caught Juice's eye and once he realized what it was, he got even more pissed off than he wanted to, and grabbed her hand. "You _always_ told me that you'd _never_ get married and now, you are?"

"Things change, Juice." she ripped it out of his grasp. "And people change."

"Riiiiiight." he scoffed. "I bet he's bangin' his secretary right now."

Angelica was livid and before she could stop herself, she smacked Juice across the face, then pointed her finger at him. "You don't know shit about my fiance'!"

"Angelica, you better get your damn finger outta my face or I'm gonna do something I might regret or get killed by Opie later." he seethed through his teeth.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, Asshole." she chuckled, walking back into the clubhouse, and sighed, leaning up against the door. "Shit." she muttered, trying to hold back her tears. "That didn't go the way I wanted to."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jax asked, walking up to her.

"Nothing." she lied. "Are you busy? Maybe you can take me to see your boys."

"Alright." he nodded. "Let's go." Angelica hesitated at first, before going back outside and sighed in relief, noticing that Juice and his Harley was gone. "So, where you staying, Angie?" he smacked her arm, getting her attention. "Angie… Earth to Angie, do you copy?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out."

"Evidently." Jax chuckled. "I'll ask you again… where are you staying?"

"Well, I don't want to stay with my pops and Ope said that he's staying in the clubhouse, so I have no clue yet. I might just go to a motel or something."

"No way, Angie, you'll stay at my house with me, Tara, and the boys."

"You sure? What if it gets crowded?"

"It won't."

"Okay, well, will it get crowded when my friend brings my daughter? That's two extra people. Will there be enough room?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded, getting on his bike. "But if not, we'll make room."

Angelica sighed. "Are you sure, Jax?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're not staying at no motel." he shook his head. "Now, get in, and follow me to my house."

"Okay, fine." she nodded, then got in her car, started the engine, and followed her best friend out of the lot.

...

"Tara must have the boys with her." Jax said, as they walked into the house. "They should be back soon though."

"Okay." Angelica looked around, then sat down on the couch. "You have a nice cozy home."

"Thanks." he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down next to Angelica. "So, what did you and Juice talk about?"

"I'll tell you how it ended… I slapped him in the face."

"Whoa." Jax opened his beer and took a sip. "What'd he do?"

"He just pissed me off." she heavily sighed. "And I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"A'ight." he chuckled, shaking his head. "How long you staying?"

"Maybe a week." she shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's good that you don't stay too long."

"Why not?" Angelica raised her eyebrow. "Because of all the bad shit going on?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Almost a week ago, Piney came up to visit me at my work."

Jax took a sip. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, really… just that there was some bad shit in Charming."

"Okay, but why exactly did Piney go see you?"

Angelica took a deep breath. "He gave me a folder with some letters and notes to hold for him."

"What kind of letters?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I haven't even read them."

Before Jax could ask her another question, the door opened, followed by Tara carrying Thomas, and Abel laughing as he ran down the hallway to his room. "Jax." Tara started. "I have some groceries in the…" she paused seeing a woman in their living room, alone with Jax. "Who's she?"

Jax opened his mouth, but Angelica stood up and beat him to it. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Angie, Opie's little sister."

"Oh, yeah." Tara handed Thomas to Jax and gave her a hug. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has."

"Wow." Tara let go, then they all sat down on the couches. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay." Angelica nodded. "I work at this big company as an executive in Seattle. I have a six year old daughter named Mia, and I'm engaged to a… great guy."

Jax noticed Angelica make a face when she said the word _great_, then he stood up and chuckled, walking towards the hallway. "I'll go put Thomas down for a nap."

"Thanks, Babe." Tara called out, then she turned her attention back to Angelica. "How long are you staying in Charming?"

"Possibly a week or so and the only reason I'm here, is because Piney wanted me to come home, and I did." she paused. "And sometime tomorrow, my best friend Cassidy is bringing Mia, so that would be good for her."

"Will it be good for Juice?" Jax asked, sitting on the recliner.

Tara looked confused. "Why would it be good for Juice?"

"Because." Angelica heavily sighed. "He's Mia's father."

"Oh, does he know?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell him. I'm just waiting for the right time."

"That _right time_ better be before you leave. That is… _if_ you leave, which I know for a fact that you won't." Jax smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Angelica waved her hand, then suddenly, her phone rang.

Jax raised his eyebrow hearing the ringtone. "Who's calling you?"

"My fiance'." she took it out of her pocket and stood up. "Excuse me for a second." then she walked outside and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"How come Cassidy took Mia on a road trip?"

"Hello to you too, Jerk."

Damon groaned. "I'm serious, Angie."

"Because I told her to. I don't even know why it matters. It's like she's invisible to you and I honestly didn't think you'd even notice."

"Oh, come on, Angie."

"Answer me this." she paused. "Who was the one that promised to be at her school play, but didn't show or give an explanation?"

"I bought Mia ice cream."

"Damon, that play was extremely important to her and ice cream didn't fix it. You really let her down and I don't even think she can recover from this."

"Oh, please, it was just a silly little school play."

"Not to her."

Damon sighed. "Fine, I'll make it up to her when she gets back, wait… when are you coming back?"

"Like a week, maybe less."

"Okay, well, then I guess I'll give you a call later."

"Alright, love you."

"Yeah, you too." Damon told her, then hung up. Once Angelica heard the dial tone, she put her phone back in her pocket, and sighed.

"Do you really love him?"

"Jax." she got startled. "Yes, I do."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Of course he does."

"Does he?"

Angelica frowned. "Yes, Jax."

"Yep." he chuckled. "You'll end up staying and you won't go back to him or Seattle."

Angelica just shook her head as Chibs pulled up on his bike and parked. "Hello, Love… Jackie Boy."

Jax nodded his head, then Angelica waved. "Hey."

Chibs went up to her. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." she nodded.

Jax chuckled. "And Chibs, talk to Angie about staying in Charming where she belongs." before she could protest, Jax walked back into the house.

"Jackie Boy really wants you to stay, huh?"

"Yeah." Angelica sighed, as both of them walked over to his bike. "What's up, Chibs?"

"Well." he took a deep breath. "It's about Juice."

"He's not my problem anymore." she shook her head.

"Just listen to me, Love, there's something that's not right with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see his neck? He tried offing himself."

Angelica's eyes widened a little. "Why?"

Chibs shrugged. "I don't know the real reason, but I'm sure it has to do with what's been going on." he put his hand on her shoulder. "Just talk to him and find out what the hell is going on in his brain."

"I don't know if me talking to him will even help."

"Tell him that he has a daughter and that he has something to live for."

Angelica sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Where is he?"

"The Sheriff called Juicy for a piss test, so he's at the station."

"Fine, I'll go now." she nodded. "We do have a lot to talk about."

Chibs gave Angelica a hug. "Thank you, Angie… if anyone can get through to him, it's you."

"I hope you're right." she said letting go.

"Let me know how it goes, if he listens to ya." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and got on his bike. "Bye, Girly."

"Yeah, bye." she waved, watching him start up his bike and ride away. "Shit." she heavily sighed and walked back into Jax's house.

"Where you going?" Jax asked, watching her grab her purse.

"Chibs wants me to go talk to Juice."

"He told you what happened?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "And Chibs seems to think, I of all people, could get through to him."

Jax smirked taking a sip of his beer. "He might be right."

Angelica shook her head, walking to the door. "When Mia gets here, we should plan something so the kids can play together."

"Sounds good." Jax nodded. "Call me later."

"Okay, tell Tara, I said bye." then Angelica walked out of the house, got intoher car, and drove off.

...

"There, we talked. Are we done here?" Juice asked, crossing his arms, glaring at Lt. Eli Roosevelt - who called him in for his 'so called' piss test.

Eli chuckled, with a slight nod. "You just keep yourself available."

"Yeah." Juice rolled his eyes, then both of them walked out, and Juice saw Angelica leaning on her car. _"Oh, shit."_ he thought to himself.

"Who's that?" Eli asked curiously.

"Nobody."

"She looks like she's waiting for you, so tell me again, who is she?"

Juice groaned. "Just some crow eater bitch that won't go away. Like I said, she's nobody." Eli stared at him as he walked up to her, with a scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" as Angelica was about to open her mouth to respond, Juice quickly put up his hand to stop her. "You know what? It doesn't matter, because you don't matter."

"Excuse me?" Angelica was more hurt than shocked.

"You better listen to me, because I'm only saying this once." he got into her face. "You get into you car and drive away, far away, and don't ever come back here again, you got that? Nobody wants you here, especially me."

Angelica felt the stinging in her eyes and she was about to say something, but instead, she slapped him in the face harder than she did earlier, before getting into her car, and driving away.

Juice slightly shook his head, then turned around, seeing Eli with a smirk on his face. Juice just growled, got on his bike, and rode off in the opposite direction that Angelica was going.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Five…

Angelica was so mad at herself for crying about what Juice told her, but she just couldn't help it, and she really couldn't believe that he'd say those horrible things. Yeah, they've been broken up all this time and got into a mini fight at TM, but it still hurt. Angelica had no clue where to go and she didn't want to talk to anyone, so she went to the only place she used to get away to when she was younger.

When Angelica pulled up to the lake, she couldn't believe _who_ was standing there waiting. "1… 2… 3, breathe." she whispered. "Just relax and tell the jerk to leave." she shut off the engine, got out, and slowly walked up to Juice - who was leaning against his bike, arms crossed. "What the fuck are you doing here? Not finished talking shit, so you had to come to _my_ special place to say some more and kill whatever feelings I had for you?"

"Last time I checked." he looked up at her with his goofy smile. "This was_ our_ special place."

Angelica balled up her fists. "Juice, I swear to God, I'm _this close_ to knocking the shit out of you."

Juice took off his sunglasses and took a deep breath. "Angie, look… I'm sorry for what I said, but I had to."

"Why?"

"That asshole sheriff was watching me and I didn't want him to investigate you just to get under my skin." he reached over and wiped a tear that fell from her cheek. "Yes, I was a little shocked and pissed that you showed up here after all these years, and after I had left, I was gonna go back to the clubhouse and apologize, but Roosevelt called me to come to the station." he slightly shook his head. "I didn't mean any of it, I swear." he paused seeing the sad look on her face. "For what it's worth, I guess I deserve both of those slaps."

"Yeah, you did." she nodded.

"And I'm sorry about what I said earlier with your fiance'… that was a low blow."

Angelica scoffed. "Low blow or not, it's a possibility that you could be right."

"What?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." she shook her head, then reached up and lightly touch the side of Juice's neck. "So… what the hell happened here?"

"Nothing." he shrugged her hand away. "I ran into some security wire over at Oswald's warehouse."

Angelica stared at him for a few seconds. "Juan Carlos Ortiz, do not bullshit me."

"I ain't bullshitting you."

"No? Okay." Angelica nodded, crossing her arms. "Actually, the reason I went to the station… Chibs came to me and asked me to talk to you about why you are trying to kill yourself."

Juice heavily sighed. "Why did he tell you that?"

"Because he seems to think I could be the one to get through to you… so please, tell me what's going on with you."

"Why should I, Angie? You don't give a shit about me."

"Well, believe it or not, on some level, I still do, and if you remember, I did love you once."

"Yeah and I also remember you left me when things got hard and you were never to be heard from again, that is, until today."

"You think I left you because things got hard?" she scoffed. "You don't even know the whole story, do you?"

"I just know what I know."

"Yeah, and what you know, is wrong."

Juice crossed his arms. "How 'bout you enlighten me, Angie."

Angelica stared at him a few seconds, before responding, thinking of what to say. "Okay, I'll tell you… that night I caught you with that bitch Vanessa, in _my_ bed, I went over to the park and guess who shows up there? Kyle - who used to be one of my best friends was trying to be understanding and caring - which he wasn't." she looked down at the ground. "Kyle used my vulnerability to his advantage. I was a complete mess and heartbroken. He manipulated me - putting all this shit in my head that you didn't care about me and I was nothing to you, plus he said that I deserved way better. A _real_ man that would love and take care of me." she paused seeing Juice looking a little hurt. "And after all that shit he drilled into my head, I ended up doing the unthinkable - which was really stupid on my part, because I believed _everything_ that bastard said, so I slept with him, and then that son of a bitch told me what he did to Ope, and left me there at the park."

Juice shook his head, in disbelief. "I cannot believe you slept with Hobart, after what he did to your brother."

"No, no… hold on, because it gets better." Juice scoffed as Angelica continued. "But in my defense, I didn't even know about Opie going to Chino until Kyle told me, because that's the first time I heard it from anyone." she took a breath. "So after he got what he wanted from me, I went to go find my dad to ask him if what happened to Ope was true. To make this a long story short - I first told him what happened with me and Kyle, and then he screamed at me, cutting me out of his life completely, for betraying my family. He also said since I was gullible and naive, I deserved it, and that is why I left town. Because of you, Kyle, and Piney. You can hate me if you want for sleeping with that piece of shit, but you broke my heart - which lead to it. If I hadn't found you with Vanessa in my bed, none of this would have happened."

There was a long pause, before Juice finally spoke, and Angelica saw something different in his eyes. "So, it's all my fault, right? _Everything_ is lately is my fault, huh? I can't seem to do anything right anymore." all of a sudden, Juice screamed out loud, punching the tree next to him, and scared Angelica, then tears fell down his cheeks as he started to sob. "It's my fault Miles is dead and with all the shit that sheriff has hanging over my head… because of that, Miles is dead - I killed him, then Clay hands me my 'so-called' earned 'Men of Mayhem' patch. I just couldn't handle it and now…" Juice took his gun out of his cut and held it against his temple, making Angelica gasp in fear. "And now, _you_ are blaming _me_ for what Hobart did to you. I should just finish what I started."

"No, Juice." Angelica held up her hands, knowing what exactly he was talking about. "No, suicide isn't the way to go."

"I can't… I can't do this anymore and when the club finds out, I'm a dead man anyway, so what does it matter if I pull the trigger now or they do it later?"

"Juice, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay." Angelica has never seen him like this. It scared her more than she thought it would and she was terrified for his life. "Just please put the gun down."

"No, Angie… it's not gonna be okay. None of this is okay. I should just end this now and save them the trouble."

"NO." she said, firmly, inching closer to him. "You shouldn't."

"Why not, huh?" he put a bullet in the chamber and placed it back on his temple. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger right now."

Angelica could feel her own tears falling down her cheeks as she got right in front of him and took a deep breath. "Because… you have a daughter. _We_ have a daughter."

"What?"

"She'll be seven in a couple months. Her name is Mia and she's on her way to Charming."

"You slept with Hobart, why should I believe you?"

"Well, I may have hinted that there was a 50/50 chance to the guys, but it's_ not_ true. I was already pregnant when that happened and I didn't even find out until after I left, but I promise you that Mia is yours." Angelica noticed Juice was slowly lowering his gun. "I have tons of pictures on my phone and I can show you, but please… please don't do this. Mia needs her father in her life and… I need you too."

After a minute, Juice finally dropped the gun by his feet, then Angelica quickly hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." he cried. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's… okay." she replied, not really knowing how to handle this, because never in her life, as long as she's known him, she never _ever_ seen him cry, so this was a first for her. "We'll figure this out."

"Angie, please don't leave me again."

"I won't, Juice." she rubbed her fingers on his mohawk to calm him down, like she used to. "Okay?"

"Promise me… you have to promise me you won't leave."

Angelica felt his tears falling on her shoulder and chest, then she heavily sighed. "Alright, I promise I won't leave - until we figure this all out, but you gotta promise me that you won't do this ever again." he just nodded, then Angelica let go of him and went into her trunk to pull out a thick comforter. She laid it down on the grass, in front of the shady tree, and sat down with her arms open. "Come 'ere." Juice dropped to the ground and laid down on her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat; it was soothing it him. "That's better." she chuckled a little. "I got tired of standing, but we can stay here as long as you want or as long as you need to."

Juice just nodded, enjoying this moment being in Angelica's arms and wished that both of them could just stay like that forever, but deep down he knew that it wasn't going to last as long as that ring was on her finger. He sat there, figuring out a way to get her back into his life. Regardless what indiscretions that had happened in the past with both of them, it didn't matter. She was here now, in the present, and she was and has always been his girl, since the first moment they met and no other woman or crow eater could compare to Angelica or the way he felt about her.

Even with everything going on with the club and the sheriff - none of that mattered. What mattered is that he actually had a family. A real family. Him, her, and Mia - the family he's always wanted and he was determined that _nothing_ in this world was going to take that away from him. He knew he had to fix this someway, somehow.

Fifteen minutes later, Angelica's phone rang. She smiled, reaching for it in her back pocket with her free hand, and pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Juice whispered, hearing a weird ringtone.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Baby Girl." Angelica saw the genuine smile on Juice's face. "What's up?"

"Aunt Cass wanted me to tell you that we are on the way."

"Cool, so both of you should be here, sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah." Mia sighed. "Daddy wasn't happy about it."

Juice quickly frowned. "What?"

"But, I really don't care." Mia continued. "I'm so mad at him for missing my school play."

Angelica saw that Juice was about to open his mouth to say something, but she shook her head. "Well, Baby, work seems to be more important than us and that's fine."

"Mommy." Mia sighed. "I don't want him to be my daddy anymore. Can we stay in California when me and Aunt Cass gets there?"

Angelica chuckled. "We'll see… have a safe trip and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." then Angelica hung up her phone. When she did, she noticed that Juice looked pissed off. "What?"

"How could you let _my_ daughter call another man: Daddy?"

"Juice, relax. Mia's only known him as 'Daddy' since she was five, but you heard her, she doesn't want nothing to do with him anymore."

"Good." he scoffed, laying his head back on Angelica's chest. "Because she has me… what does she look like?"

"I'll show you." Angelica scrolled through the pictures on her phone, until she found the right one. "This was taken." she put it in front of his face. "Before her school play, the other day."

Juice stared at the picture intently, memorizing all of Mia's features, then looked up at Angelica with a smile. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Angelica nodded, putting her phone down next to them. "And I have no clue where she gets that dark curly hair from. Well, yeah, the dark hair has to be from you, but where does the curly part come from?"

"The curly is from me as well." he heavily sighed.

"What?"

"If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?"

"Of course, Juice."

"Because." he sat up, looking at her. "Once the club and everyone finds out, I honestly don't know what will happen."

"Okay." she nodded. "I won't say anything."

Juice took a deep breath. "Some of that shit that the sheriff has hanging over my head - he dug into my past. Way deep down and he found out that my father is black."

"Wait, what?" Angelica backed up, a little confused. "Are you serious?"

"Why?" Juice backed up too, getting defensive. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no… I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, I never would have guessed you being half black, because you don't look like it." she paused, seeing Juice's face soften. "But why would the club have a problem with it?"

"Because Angie, how many black guys do you know are in _any_ of the Sons of Anarchy charters?"

Angelica paused to think, then shook her head. "None that I know of."

"Exactly… the majority of the members are white or some hispanic."

"Juice, you being half black shouldn't be an issue. You're a patched member - their brother. You've done endless things for the club, I'm sure, but who your father is, should_ not_ even matter."

"I wish it was that simple." he sighed, resting his head back on her chest. "And the sheriff is threatening to tell the club."

"What a dick."

"Yeah, no kidding." he scoffed. "Well, we'll see what happens, because sooner or later, they're gonna find out."

"Nothing's gonna happen and if it does, I want to be there."

Juice lifted up his head to look at Angelica. "Why?"

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you, when it's something beyond your control, and something that isn't even your fault."

"I don't even know when it'll be, but you'll stay?"

"Yeah." she nodded, with a smile. "I'll stay."

Juice stared at Angelica for a few seconds, his eyes traveling from her eyes to her lips, then he leaned up and kissed her softly. As much as Angelica knew it was wrong, she gave in, kissing him back, shedding their clothes off one another. "God, I missed you." he breathed into her neck.

"I missed you too." she said, digging her fingernails into his back and scratching him a little, knowing that it would drive him wild, and then Juice showed Angelica how much he missed her for the next couple of hours. Afterwards, both of them stayed there, just enjoying each others company as wrapped up in the blanket, talking about anything and everything, until they eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Six…

Early the next morning, after Juice and Angelica said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for a couple hours, Angelica had stopped at the gas station to put some gas in her car. When she was done and got her receipt, she heard footsteps heading towards her, followed by a mans voice. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yeah?" she slowly turned around and came face to face with the cop that was with Juice at the station. "What?"

"I saw you and Juice in a little confrontation yesterday."

"That's nice." she crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt… and yours?"

"Angelica Warren. I'm here to visit my pops, now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." and with that she got into her car, then drove away.

"Shit." Eli mumbled, as he got back into his SUV, watching the tail lights fading in the distance.

"What do you want to do?"

Eli glanced at the rookie cop sitting in the car next him, then looked forward. "I want eyes on her, so make sure that happens. She has something to do with Juice and I'm gonna go find out. Do not let her know you're following her."

"You got it, Lieutenant." as the rookie went into Angelica's direction, Eli went the other way, towards the station.

...

First Angelica pulled up to Jax's house, but didn't see his bike or Tara's SUV in the drive way, so she left and decided to head up to the cabin to see Piney. As she was stopped at a red light; minding her own business, suddenly, a white van pulled up next to her, and two guys wearing ski masks, tried breaking into her car, but it was locked.

Angelica panicked and pulled out her gun that was sitting in the middle console, then two shots went off, breaking the glass. Out of nowhere, Angelica felt a few stings, but shot back, emptying the whole clip, and hearing sirens getting closer and then heard the van peeling out.

Breathing heavily, feeling like she was on the brink of death, she had enough strength to grab her cell phone, but before she could dial a number, she averted her eyes, seeing all the blood around her, then everything suddenly turned black.

...

Juice walked into the emergency room at St. Thomas and saw Eli waiting for him. "What now?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air. "Why'd you want me to come here?"

Eli stared at him a few seconds before he spoke. "You remember that crow eater bitch? You know, the one you said was nobody?"

"So." he shrugged. "What about her?"

"First." Eli paused. "Do you know if she has any enemies?"

"How should I know if she does or not?"

"Okay, well… Angelica Warren was brought in, by an ambulance."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Juice crossed his arms.

"We found two masked men - dead on the side of her car at a stop light and Miss Warren with two gun shot wounds - one on her left side and the other was located on her right shoulder, plus she had shards of glass all over her face, arms and neck." Eli mocked Juice by crossing his arms. "Now, by the look on your face, something tells me that she's more than a crow eater bitch, right?"

"Where is she?" Juice demanded.

"In surgery and since you can't see her yet, talk to me, Juice… who is she to you?"

"I'm sure you looked her up, so why you asking me if you already know?"

Eli put up his hands in defeat. "I just wanna hear it from you, Brotha."

Juice groaned, lightly shaking his head. "Angie is Opie's sister and she's in town visiting. We were together a long time ago."

"So, she was your Old Lady?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "Now that you know, I need to go talk to one of the nurses to see if she's okay."

"Alright." Eli put his hands on his hips. "But first, do you wanna know what happened?"

"Tell me."

"According to a few witnesses that were outside, it looked like two car jackers was about to get into her car, but couldn't get in. They fired at the windows first, at her, then she shot and killed both of them. We found tire tracks and our guess is that the van took off before help arrived." Eli held up a plastic bag. "Here's her cell phone, keys, jewelry and purse, but we're holding onto the gun for evidence."

"Fine." Juice grabbed the bag out of Eli's hands. "Now, how about you go do your job and find out who the hell did this to her." Juice glared at him a few seconds before walking away. He took out his cell phone and called Opie, but got his voice mail, then next he called Jax, and waited for him to pick up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Juice."

"What's up?" Jax yawned.

"Get a hold of Opie and get to St. Thomas… something happened to Angie and she's in surgery now." then Juice snapped his phone shut and continued looking for a nurse or anyone that could help him.

...

"Where is she?" was Opie's first words as he barged into the waiting room with Jax, Chibs, Happy, and Tig behind him. "What the hell happened?"

Juice took a deep breath and explained to them what Eli told him, plus what injuries Angelica had, and when he was done, he stood up, and looked out the window. "Whoever did this to my Angie, is fucking dead."

"What do you know about the two guys she killed?" Tig asked.

"I know nothing." Juice shrugged. "But when I find out, I don't give a fuck who it is, they're dead."

Jax was staring at Juice and saw something in his eyes that he's never seen before, and he knew that he was serious. He couldn't blame him for the way Juice was feeling about the whole situation, because he's been there before - when he killed Kohn for going after Tara. As Jax was about to open his mouth to sat something, Tara walked in, and he went up to her. "Hey, how's Angie doing?"

Tara locked eyes with Juice. "I checked on her and she's gonna be fine." everyone let out a breath of relief as Tara continued. "The doctor successfully removed all the bullets, bandaged her cuts from the glass, and she's stable. Her vitals look good and she'll make a full recovery."

"Where is she?" both Opie and Juice said, in unison.

"In recovery on the third floor, room three-twenty-two." Tara replied, then the both of them walked out of the waiting room.

"Thanks, Tara." Jax gave her a hug and took out his phone. "I gotta call Piney and Mary, if I can get a hold them." he heavily sighed. "And Gemma."

...

Opie walked into Angelica's room first and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, shit." he breathed out, then Juice went in, right after him with his eyes wide. "Where was she last night?" he asked, walking up to the right side of her bed.

Juice sat down in the chair on the left side and held Angelica's hand. "She was with me… we were talking and working some shit out."

"Did she tell you about Mia?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "And she's on her way here with Angie's best friend." he paused, then groaned rubbing his hand down his face. "Shit. They're supposed to be here today, actually."

"Don't you think that you should meet up with them and let her friend know what's going on?"

"I will. I just want to be in here with Angie right now."

"Me too." Opie agreed, then sat down in the other empty chair.

A few minutes later, the door opened with Tara, Jax, Happy, Tig, and Chibs walking inside. "How is she?" Jax asked, standing at the foot of the bed as the rest of them crowded around it.

"Still out." Opie shrugged. "Hasn't woken up, so far."

Suddenly, all of them heard music going off. "What's that noise?" Tara asked, looking at the guys. "Is that someones phone?"

"Shit." Juice went into the bag that Eli gave him. "It's Angie's." he took it out and smiled a little seeing Mia's picture flashing on the screen, then he pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Mommy!"

"No, Mia, your mommy is asleep right now."

"I need my mommy." she cried. "These bad guys wearing masks hurt Aunt Cass and they were looking for something."

Juice's eyes widened. "Mia, calm down." then as he stood up and everyone noticed the worried look on his face. "Where are you? I'll come get you… can you find any street signs?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm an old friend of your mommy's. I promise you that she's right here with me. So, where are you?"

"Let me check."

"What's going on?"

"Hold on." Juice put up his finger to Jax, waiting for Mia to respond.

"I see the road signs - one says 21st Street and the other, I can't read it."

"Can you spell it out for me?"

"Yeah." Mia took a deep breath. "B-R-O-A-D-W-A-Y."

"Broadway?" Juice repeated. "Okay, Mia, stay where you are. I'm coming to you, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, when I get there you'll see me on a motorcycle."

"Please hurry. I'm bleeding too." she cried.

"Mia, just sit tight." then he hung up Angelica's phone and put it in the inside of his cut.

"What happened?" Opie asked as he stood up.

"Mia said that some guys in masks hurt Angie's friend and they were looking for something… and Mia's bleeding." he headed towards the door. "She's in Sacramento and I'm bringing her home."

"I'm coming with you." Chibs followed after him.

"Me too." Happy did the same, then the three of them were on a mission.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Seven…

About forty five minutes later, Juice and the guys pulled up to the intersection where they found a shot up Toyota Camry, and Juice was the first one off of his bike to check the car. "Mia?" he called out, then stopped in his tracks when he saw a brunette woman with two bullet holes in her chest, suddenly the panic set in when he found no sign of Mia.

"Where is she?" Happy asked.

"Not in the car." Juice glanced at Happy and Chibs. "Let's spread out."

"Aye." Chibs nodded, then the three of them searched the area for Mia. After ten minutes, Chibs waved his arm. "Juicy Boy, I found her!"

Both Juice and Happy jogged over to a park bench. Mia was sleeping on her side, clutching a stuffed animal frog in her arms. She had spots of blood all over her neck, face and arms with tiny pieces of glass sticking out of her skin. From that moment, seeing Mia looking so sweet and innocent, Juice fell in love with his little girl.

"She has to get to the hospital." Chibs pointed out. "But what do we do about Angie's friend?"

Juice heavily sighed, taking out his cell phone. "I'll call an ambulance. Can you two find whatever belongs to Mia in that car?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded, then him and Chibs jogged back over to the Camry.

As Juice squatted down in front of Mia, he pressed the send button on his phone. "Here we go." he whispered, waiting for it to be picked up.

"Lieutenant Roosevelt."

"Hey, it's Juice."

"Well." Eli chuckled. "How can I help you, Juice?"

"Cut the shit and listen… Angie's friend and my daughter are in Sacramento."

"Wait… you have a daughter?"

"Yes, well, they got ambushed the same way Angie did with guys wearing masks."

"How do you know all of this, Juice?"

"She called Angie's phone, I answered it, and she told me."

"Guys with ski masks." Eli paused. "It all has to be connected."

"Maybe, but with all the bullshit I've been doing for you… you do me a solid and authorize my daughter to be treated at St. Thomas by Tara Knowles. I'd take her myself, but Angie's friend is dead, and I'm not leaving her alone." Juice paused. "And to have her body sent to Charming."

Eli took a deep breath. "Let me see what I can do, but I'll alert Sacramento PD and let them know. Where are you located?"

"21st Street and Broadway… and hurry up." then Juice snapped his phone shut and sighed.

"Did you call?" Chibs asked, walking up to them, carrying a backpack and little suitcase.

"Yeah." Juice stood up. "They're on the way. I'd go and take Mia, but I can't leave Angie's friend by herself."

Chibs nodded. "I understand."

"I found another suitcase and a duffle bag, looks like it's hers… there's toys and shit." Happy looked at a card. "It says her friends name is Cassidy."

"Okay, thanks, guys." Juice nodded. "Now, all we gotta do, is wait for the ambulance, then get my little girl home."

...

After ten to fifteen minutes of questioning, the Sacramento PD signed off on Cassidy's body to be transported to the morgue in Charming, plus they signed off on the ambulance taking Mia to St. Thomas, with the guys riding close behind. Juice already called up Tara and gave her a heads up, that Mia was on the way, and of course, Tara agreed to help any way that she could. Once they all got there, Tara admitted Mia in right away and started on examining her wounds, while Juice waited patiently in the waiting room.

...

Gemma rushed into Angelica's room and her jaw dropped. "What… what happened?"

"From what we know." Jax took a deep breath. "Some guys in ski masks tried car jacking Angie and she killed them before they could kill her."

"Oh, shit." Gemma breathed out.

"Angie did get shot on her left side and her shoulder." Opie added.

"But that's not all."

"What is it, Jackson?" she asked, seeing the worried look on her sons face.

"Mia was in the car with Angie's friend Cassidy, when they got ambushed by the same kind of guys that attacked Angie."

"Mia?" Gemma looked confused. "Who's Mia?"

"Angie and Juice's daughter… she never told you?"

"No, Ope, she didn't. How old is she?"

"She'll be seven soon and Juice went to go get her from Sacramento, and now, Tara's working on her."

"Oh, my God… is Mia gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "She just got shards of glass stuck in her arms, neck, and face, but she'll be fine."

"Thank God." Gemma whispered, then she got closer to Angelica's hospital bed, watching her chest rise and fall, silently praying that her and Mia will be okay.

...

As Tara was applying the last of the band-aids to Mia's arm, she noticed her eyes blinking, then suddenly Mia's eyes shot open, and she looked around seeing a strange woman looking at her. "Wh- who are you? Where's my mommy?"

"Mia." Tara stopped what she was doing. "I need you to calm down, okay? My name is Tara and you're in the hospital and you're safe."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know your mom and dad." she smiled. "They're good friends of mine, but right now, Mommy is sleeping, but I can go get your dad for you."

Mia made a face. "He's here? Why? I'm still mad at him for missing my school play."

Tara looked confused. "Sweetie, what's your dad's name?"

"He's not really my daddy, he's Mommy's fiance' and his name is Damon." Mia huffed. "I'm so mad at him right now."

"Oh, right." Tara nodded, then headed towards the door. "I'll be right back. Don't move." she went out to the waiting room where Juice was. "Hey."

Juice quickly stood up. "How's Mia? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, all bandaged up, and awake."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yeah, but wait a minute." Tara grabbed Juice's arm. "She doesn't know that you're her father, so you're gonna have to explain it to her."

"Okay." Juice nodded. "Thank you, Doc."

"Oh, no problem. I'm just glad I can help."

Juice gave Tara a slight smile, then walked over to Mia's room. He stopped at her door and took a few deep breaths before he went inside. There she was - his little girl, now sitting up, looking down at something. "Mia?" he slowly walked up to her as her head snapped up. "Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but I talked to you on Mommy's phone."

"I remember." she slightly nodded. "You brought me here?"

"Kinda, I mean, it was the ambulance, but I went to go get you." he said, sitting down in the seat next to her bed.

"Doctor Tara said that my daddy's here? I don't want him here."

Juice frowned. "Why not?"

Mia sighed. "I'm so mad at him. He knew my school play was important to me and he missed it. He promised that he'd be there."

"Mia, listen." Juice reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You don't have to worry about him or his broken promises anymore, do you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he's not your daddy… I am." Juice took a breath. "I'm your real dad."

"You are?"

"Yeah." he nodded with a smile.

"How come you never came to see me?"

"Because, Mia." he grabbed her little hand and carefully held it. "I didn't even know about you until your Mommy told me yesterday. But had I known, you and Mommy would have been staying with me, here in Charming."

"Would you miss any of my school plays or soccer games?"

"Nope, I wouldn't miss them for the world."

"Okay." she smiled. "What's your name?"

"My real name is Juan, but everyone calls me Juice."

"Juice?" Mia laughed. "That's a funny name, Daddy."

"Yeah…" Juice paused, then he opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Hearing his little girl calling him Daddy, warmed his heart in ways he never knew existed, thinking how stupid he was for almost taking his own life, he'd never would have felt the love he has now for his daughter.

"Daddy?"

Juice was snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Why did those bad guys hurt Aunt Cassidy?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

"Will she be okay?"

"No." Juice shook his head. "She's dead, Mia."

"I knew it." Mia looked down. "When I called Mommy, Aunt Cass wasn't moving."

"Wait." Juice paused to think. "You said that the guys were looking for something? Do you know what it was they were looking for?"

"No."

"Okay." Juice nodded. "Do you need anything or are you hungry?"

"Can I have a happy meal from McDonalds?"

"Sure, you can have anything you want."

Mia tapped her finger on her chin. "I want… the six piece chicken nuggets with ranch and barbecue sauce, fries, apple slices, and a chocolate milk."

"Alright." Juice took out his cell phone and sent a text to one of the Prospects what Mia wanted to eat, plus something for himself, then set his phone on the little table next to him, and smiled. "Your food is on the way."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." then Juice noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Mia?"

"Is Mommy okay? Doctor Tara told me that she was sleeping."

Juice took a deep breath. "Yeah, she is sleeping, but I'm gonna be honest with you… some bad guys that hurt Cassidy, also hurt your mom. She's here in the hospital because she was shot twice." a few tears fell down Mia cheeks and it broke Juice's heart to see the sad look on her face, then he wiped the tears away. "Tara says that Mommy will be fine." he gave her an assuring smile. "She just needs to heal and get better, so she can come home."

"Where is home?"

"I have an apartment in town, so both of you can stay with me."

"I'd like that." Mia smiled. "And I know that Mommy would like it too."

About five minutes later, the door opened, and Juice looked over. "Hey, Phil."

"Hey." Filthy Phil walked up to him with two bags in his hands and set them on the bed.

"Thanks, Man." Juice nodded. "I'll pay you back."

"It's no problem." he said, putting the drinks on the table, then noticed the little girl staring at him. "Hi." he waved at her.

"Hi, my name is Mia… what's yours?"

"It's Filthy Phil."

"No, no, that just won't do." she shook her head with a smile. "Can I call you Philly?"

"Sure." he nodded, then glanced at Juice. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah." Juice started, digging into one of the bags. "I might need you to come in here and keep an eye on my daughter later on."

"I can do that, just give me a call."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome." Filthy Phil nodded. "Bye, Mia."

"Bye-bye, Philly." she smiled, then watched him walk out of the room.

"Now." Juice smiled. "Let's eat."

* * *

A/N: I gotta say… this has been the worst week ever. First - what happened on SOA. I completely lost my shit to the point that I couldn't even breathe. I didn't even cry like that when Kozik died on the show and he was my favorite. And yes, I get that it's just a TV show, but the thing is, I've been watching SOA since day one and I've grown to love the characters and it broke my heart, because it felt like a family member died. Second - Johnny Lewis aka Half Sack. I woke up this morning with a good mood and checked my twitter feed. I was at my sons school and I just about lost it in his classroom. I can't believe that happened and from all the news feeds that I read, it's just fucking sad - the whole situation and all parties involved. It's freaking horrible, so yeah… WORST. WEEK. EVER. I seriously don't know how much more death I can handle, especially if it's on SOA. I know some of them characters will get killed off eventually, I just don't want it to happen or see it. I will most definitely lose my shit again, depending on who it is. Okay, enough about this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
